


Forse mi ero solo ingannato

by davidesanti91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidesanti91/pseuds/davidesanti91
Summary: Remus ormai è diventato professore ad Hogwarts, non pensa più al passato, ma questo una mattina di pioggia si ripresenta portandolo a domandarsi i perché di un amore.





	Forse mi ero solo ingannato

Era una sensazione strana, la vista del parco dal suo studio, una vista cui non era minimamente abituato. Per sette lunghi anni aveva visto il parco solamente dalla torre di Grifondoro, da quando era diventato professore invece era tutto visto da una prospettiva diversa e questo lo faceva spesso sentire estraniato rispetto al suo passato, come se Hogwarts non fosse in realtà la stessa scuola dove aveva passato i suoi sette anni di studente. Quella mattina del 2 ottobre però era accaduto qualcosa di veramente bizzarro, guardando fuori dalla finestra aveva scoperto che Hogwarts era stata, finalmente, colpita dalla pioggia. Il vetro del suo studio era appannato e sulla parte esterna era pieno di gocce, guardando fuori spanando un po’ la finestra il parco pareva quasi scomparire e riapparire. Forse per effetto ottico o per nostalgia, gli sembrò di vedere due figure camminare sotto la pioggia, due figure che conosceva tanto bene e che avevano percorso veramente tante volte quello stesso tratto del parco sotto la pioggia un’infinità di volte. Quelle persone erano due versioni adolescenziali di lui e Padfoot, il suo vecchio amico…

Chissà dove stava ora Sirius, chissà cosa progettava. Certe volte Remus non riusciva a credere che lo stesso Sirius con cui aveva condiviso un sacco di momenti speciali, alcuni molto speciali e molto intimi, fosse la stessa persona che aveva portato alla morte di Lily e James, e che stava progettando la morte di loro figlio. No, non poteva essere vero, Sirius vedeva in James un fratello. Se davvero avesse ingannato i Malandrini sul rapporto fraterno con James, Remus sarebbe stato ancora più sicuro che aveva ingannato lui più di tutti gli altri. Gli abbracci, le passeggiate, i baci rubati, la prima volta che avevano fatto l’amore in quel luogo orribile per Remus simbolo della sua licantropia, la prima volta che si erano detti “ti amo”. Tutte queste cose non potevano certo essere vere. Eppure, Remus sentiva ancora la risata di Sirius, il suo sarcasmo, sentiva ancora il profumo della sua pelle, sentiva ancora i baci di Sirius che certe volte sembravano morsi, sentiva ancora il contatto dei loro corpi. Come poteva essere stato tutto falso? E se falso non era? E se Sirius fosse cambiato e Remus avrebbe potuto accorgersene ma avesse chiuso gli occhi troppo in fretta? Erano anni che non faceva quei pensieri, aveva cercato di nascondere sotto strati e strati di depressione il ricordo del suo antico amato, ma ora che stava ancora là e che Sirius era evaso, tutte le domande che non aveva avuto il coraggio di farsi stavano scavando dentro di lui. Forse quei ricordi erano solo un sogno, forse non c’erano mai stati quei baci, quelle carezze, quelle battute sarcastiche e talvolta feroci, quegli sguardi maliziosi, quelle mani che si sfioravano. Forse…

Forse era meglio pensare che fosse tutto un sogno, un incubo, piuttosto che arrendersi alla memoria e al lutto di aver perso un amore che forse non era mai esistito davvero, che era stato solo un grosso inganno.


End file.
